Recent advances in computer performance have enabled graphic systems to provide more realistic graphical images using personal computers, home video game computers, handheld devices, and the like. In such graphic systems, a number of procedures are executed to “render” or draw graphic primitives to the screen of the system. A “graphic primitive” is a basic component of a graphic picture, such as a vertex, polygon, or the like. Rendered images are formed with combinations of these graphic primitives. Many procedures may be utilized to perform 3-D graphics rendering.
Specialized graphics processing units (e.g., GPUs, etc.) have been developed to optimize the computations required in executing the graphics rendering procedures. The GPUs are configured for high-speed operation and typically incorporate one or more rendering pipelines. Each pipeline includes a number of hardware-based functional units that are optimized for high-speed execution of graphics instructions/data, where the instructions/data are fed into the front end of the pipeline and the computed results emerge at the back end of the pipeline. The hardware-based functional units, cache memories, firmware, and the like, of the GPU are optimized to operate on the low-level graphics primitives (e.g., comprising “points”, “lines”, “triangles”, etc.) and produce real-time rendered 3-D images.
The real-time rendered 3-D images are generated using raster display technology. Raster display technology is widely used in computer graphics systems, and generally refers to the mechanism by which the grid of multiple pixels comprising an image are influenced by the graphics primitives. For each primitive, a typical rasterization system generally steps from pixel to pixel and determines whether or not to “render,” or write a given pixel into a frame buffer or pixel map, as per the contribution of the primitive. This, in turn, determines how to write the data to the display buffer representing each pixel.
Various traversal algorithms have been developed for moving from pixel to pixel in a way such that all pixels within the primitive are covered. For example, some solutions involve generating the pixels in a unidirectional manner. Such traditional unidirectional solutions involve generating the pixels row-by-row in a constant direction. This requires that the sequence shift across the primitive to a starting location on a first side of the primitive upon finishing at a location on an opposite side of the primitive. Each time this shift is executed, pixels or texture values are stored which were not positioned adjacent to pixels or texture values processed immediately beforehand. Therefore, such distant pixels or texture values have a greater chance of belonging to different memory access blocks, making such access inefficient.
Thus, a need exists for a rasterization process that can ensure needed graphics rendering data (e.g., texture values, normal maps, etc.) can be maintained in memory for an efficient access by the GPU.